cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyran
The Kingdom of Lyran General nation information Lyran is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 58 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lyran work diligently to produce Coal and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Lyran will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Lyran has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lyran allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lyran believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lyran will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Before the industrialisation, Lyran was a small and poor, but peaceful nation ruled by Tsar Narcis the Philosopher. Tsar Narcis was adored by his people for ensuring trade routes; prosperity and safety for his people, but loved for his kindness towards anyone. The royal family was poor compared to the neighbouring nations, yet the average citizen was wealthier than any other king or queen would have allowed. While spending a lot of his time thinking out clever philosophies, they helped him in ruling his nation. The army was subsided in comparison to others, but the population felt safe. Industrialisation When Planet Bob was industrialised, Lyran had trouble keeping up. Tsar Narcis didn't educate scientists or military specialists, but produced happy citizens that worked hard to produce water and wine, while trading wine for food. The neighbouring nation, Medusia, had already sent small forces to infiltrate and destroy villages of Lyran. After many years of ineffective resistance against the Medusian forces, Narcis had become a frail and fragile man that did little to protect his nation. Finally, he asked Prince Melchior to handle the conflict. Melchior trained as many warriors he could in armed combat, and traded off valuable items for weaponry. State of War The resistant forces lead by Melchior was successful in their underground opposition, but could do little against the increasing enemy forces. Finally, Tsar Narcis died and Melchior crowned Tsar. His first act as Tsar was to declare war against Medusé, and then he formed the Cydonian Guard. While Medusé was busy sending battalion after battalion into Lyran; Melchior travelled with a band of warriors, mostly those who participated in the underground resistance ordered by Tsar Narcis, into Medusia and took over the capital Erisphere with ease. Medusé was murdered the 13th of July, 2008. The band of warriors was knighted, and entitled 'Cydonian Knight'. Establishment of Lyran While Lyran already was a nation, Tsar Melchior decided to reestablish the small kingdom. As citizens of both the former Lyran and Medusia had taken upon themselves to rebuild the kingdom, Melchior began to rule. He introduced the constitutional monarchy, and a simple form of government: the Council of Ministry. The old capital of Erisphere was also renamed into Rhea. Melchior also applied to become a state member of the New Pacific Order. Kingdom of Lyran The Kingdom of Lyran is a constitutional monarchy. The tsar formally appoints and dismisses the ministers. Before being validated through royal assent, all bills and government measures must be discussed in the Council of Ministry, a council headed by the tsar. Government The government of Lyran is led by the Council of Ministry. There is five seats: Minister of Finance, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Internal Affairs, Commander of the Cydonian Guard and finally the Tsar. Tsar The Kingdom of Lyran is ruled by a tsar. The Tsar is the head of state. As such, the Tsar has sole power over the affairs of the kingdom. The Tsar is the final authority on al internal and external matters. He is the head of Council of Ministry. The Tsar serves until death or resignation. The current Tsar of Lyran is named Melchior the Magnanimous. Despite his history of aggressive warfare, Melchior was nicknamed the Magnanimous due to his kindness towards the Medusian people. The Tsar had strived to become the same philosopher as his father once was. He is a merciful and forgiving tsar, and favours diplomacy rather than war. Council of Ministry * Head of Council of Ministry: Tsar Melchior * Commander of Cydonian Guard: Tsar Melchior ** Assistant commander: Dmitry Shuvayev * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Mikhail Tereshchenko * Minister of Internal Affairs: Alexei Khvostov * Minister of Finance: Nikolay Kokovtsov Demography Since the merge of Medusia and the former Lyran, the Medusian people have almost vanished into the Lyranian population, while 4.02% of the population is foreign travellers from surrounding nations. Ethnicity * Lyranian: 84.72% * Medusian: 3.14% * Ukrainian: 1.87% * Belarusians: 1.17% * Lithuanian: 0.60% * Other: 0,38 Religion * Jainism: 41% * Buddhism: 38% * Christianity: 21% Finance * Tax rate: 28% * Total Income Taxes Collected: $5,017,111.08 * Total Expenses Over Time: $3,569,345.41 ** Bills Paid: $3,024,772.82 ** Purchases Over Time: $544,572.59 * Current Roubles Available: $1,447,765.67 (Surplus) * Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $91.22 (A strong economy) * Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $25.54 * Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes): $65.68 Major cities * Rhea (Capital): Population: 5000 * Pushkin: Population: 730 * Novgorod: Population: 650 Economy Lyran has an average and flexible economy. With very few natural resources, the economy mostly relies on human resources. Its industrialised market economy depends on imported materials and foreign trade. Lyran ensures a free market through liberal trade policies. Lyran isn't entirely self-sufficient in energy. With coal as natural resource, they make it far, but imports oil to keep the energy level adequate. Lyran has a highly developed welfare safety net, which ensures an Lyranians free healthcare, free education and citizens are secured from poverty. Unfortunately, there is no public schools in Lyran. The Ministry of Internal Affairs ensures a free market, but refrains from privatisation of public services in order to maintain equality. Infrastructure * Buildings: 1 Harbor, 1 Foreign Ministry * Infrastructure: 631.06 * Primary industry: Wheat, Fish, Water, Coal, Lumber, Gold, Iron, Oil, Marble, * Secondary industry: Rubber, Lead, Aluminum, Steel, Asphalt, Automobiles, Construction, Microchips, Radiation Cleanup, Beer * Tertiary industry: Scholars * Literacy Rate: 30.83% * Technology: 57.33 Foreign Trade In order to provide Lyran with needed materials, it imports various goods. The 21st of August, the government noted that the state of the market was dropping due to lack of foreign trade and secondary industry, and issued a change in foreign trade policy stating that foreign trade should be permitted to a small group of nations managed by Walt Schmidt of Dorsai. Melchior activated the policy change the 27th of August. The means of this policy change is the loss of current trade partners. By the 4th September the kingdom of Lyran entered a trade circle. Current trade partners * Kindom of sin: Wheat, Fish * Dorsai (Circle manager): Lead, Lumber * Muslimstan: Aluminum, Water * localteamawesome: Gold, Iron * Animus: Oil, Marble Technology Procurement The kingdom of Lyran serves as technology procurer in the Technology Corps. On total, Lyran has exported 450 technology for the Technology Corps. On the Technology Market, the kingdom has procured 100 technology. Army of Lyran, the Cydonian Guard The Cydonian Guard is small and kept to a minimum by the tsar. Despite the size, it is known to be professional. All male citizens are required to serve in the army for a least one year, and there are only made a few exceptions. All citizens are also required to be armed with a personal firearm and trained in precautionary measures in case of invasion. The monarch believes that a large army is unnecessary, despite the fact that Lyran is a member of the New Pacific Order. In case of invasion, the citizens would turn into a trained and efficient army. In every major city, there is at least one depot containing weaponry and it will open in times of war. The majority of the army is deployed and acts as offensive troops, while a handful of soldiers stay behind. Lyrans armed forces are known as the Cydonian Guard. During peacetime, the tsar employs between 1,000 and 1,500 in total. The main military branches are the Offensive Guard and the Defensive Guard. Each of these military branches diverges into three brigades. There is no information about the use of tanks, aircrafts or fleets, yet tanks and aircrafts has been seen with the seal of the Cydonian Guard. With these policies, the army of Lyran is inexpensive, yet very efficient. Mathematicians and army specialists believe that the army of Lyran is 38% more efficient than a regular army. Melchior is also in charge of the military command, and serves as the commander of the army, and resides on the battlefield in times of war. The 23rd of July 2008, the army joined forces with the Shock Squadron. It is lead by Gandroff, and specialises in extraordinary targets. The squad is ranked in the Beta Battalion. As of the 27th of July 2008, the army entered the Beta Battalion of the Pacifican Warmachine. It serves under the command of Esukaresu, lieutenant of the Beta Battalion. Shock Squadron Melchior of Lyran, Rampage of Rampage Nation, Gandroff of Galered and Beavas formed the Shock Squadron with the help from former lieutenant of Alpha Battalion Deatvert on the 23rd of July 2008. The only rule within the squad was that the direct abbreviation was not to be used. Three days later, the 26th of July, Gandroff was appointed as squad leader in a democratic vote. The squad has yet to engage in war, as of interior difficulties. The 4th of August, The Shock Squadron moved from the Alpha Battalion to Beta Battalion. Due to inactivity, squad members Rampage and Beavas were displaced from the squad. The 14th of August, three new members applied to become part of the Shock Squadron. Gandroff was off-duty, and therefore wasn't available to confirm any members. Melchior suggested that all three were accepted, and the squad had to apply for an extra member slot. The application was approved the 22nd, and Marquis Black of Pretani, Elizabeth of Kingdom of Manticore and Dragon's Claw of Tahuantinsuyo was accepted into the squad. Wars The Cydonian Guard has fought a number of wars. Many of those who became a target of the Guard have been a threat to the New Pacific Order, its sovereignty, values or allies. Primarily fighting for the Pacifican Warmachine, the Guard has sacrificed many lives, but is known to have ravaged its enemies. NPO-BDC War :Declared: 7/21/2008 - Ended: 7/24/2008 The Guard fought successfully against Black Defense Council in the NPO-BDC War. BDC claimed they had expelled Black Dagger, a member of the BDC government, after he committed espionage against the NPO. It was later revealed that not only did BDC allow him to remain a member, but still in a government position. BDC surrendered quickly and became NPO viceroyalty. No reparations were required. In this offensive war, the Guard managed to kill 1,046 enemy soldiers. 656 soldiers were sacrificed in battle. The Cydonian Guard earned the BDC War ribbon distributed by the NPO. CIS-1V War :Declared: 8/4/2008 - Ended: 8/12/2008 The Guard also fought successfully against Confederacy of Imperial States in the CIS-1V War. A known nuclear rogue, Spearo, had bombed two Pacifican banks, and was sentenced to Perma-Zero Infrastructure. He later rerolled as Spetton, and harboured by the Confederacy of Imperial States' government. On several occasions, CIS harboured nations that tech raided the red sphere violating the Revenge Doctrine. In this offensive war, the Guard killed 6,543 enemy soldiers, but 5,946 were sacrificed in battle. The Cydonian Guard earned the CIS War ribbon distributed by the NPO. Reeducation of DevilDogs :Declared: 8/14/2008 - Ended: 8/22/2008 In the Guards third war, it fought successfully against DevilDogs in the Reeducation of DevilDogs. On November 26, a member of the Devildogs alliance attacked a member of the Red team micro alliance 1stMI in a raid. 1stMI retaliated against the aggressor using conventional attacks by multiple nations, and then offered peace, stating that the sides were now "even". Devildogs responded with a new wave consisting of both conventional and nuclear attacks launched against multiple 1stMI nations. In this offensive war, the Guard managed to kill 2,663 enemy soldiers. 2,289 were sacrificed in battle. Due to the principle of underdog warfare, battleground attacks rendered useless and was ceased after the heavy loss of soldiers. The Cydonian Guard earned the Reeducation of DevilDogs War ribbon distributed by the NPO. War of the Coalition :Declared: 8/23/2008 - Ended: 8/31/2008 In Lyrans fifth war, the Guard fought successfully against Mushroom Kingdom. The Order of Righteous Nations recognised hostilities with MK who attacked their protectorate, Ordo Recolitus, and effectively declared war. The New Pacific Order honoured the Rip Torn Accords, an MADP with TORN and declared on MK. This dispute is part of the War of the Coalition. In this defensive war, the Guard didn’t kill or lose any soldiers. Due to the attackers’ lack of military force, battleground attacks rendered useless and was never utilised. The bombings of Mushroom Kingdom ceased the 27th of August when the enemy released declaration of surrender. Enemies of the Pacifica West of Eden :Declared: 8/14/2008 - Ended: 8/22/2008 The Guard fought successfully against West of Eden of the 2nd Vox Populi. In this defensive war, the Guard killed 6,723 enemy soldiers, but 6,346 were sacrificed in battle. Due to the abuse of Guerilla Camps, battleground attacks rendered useless and was ceased in order to maximise the protection of Lyran against enemy attacks. Enemies of Lyran New Liberia :Declared: 8/30/2008 - Ended: 9/6/2008 The Guard fought against New Liberia. Clear Plastic Ruler issued a declaration of war against Lyran as a suicide. He also declared on two other nations of the New Pacific Order; the nations of Tabor and Transtopia. In this defensive war, the Guard killed 14,880 enemy soldiers, but experienced a casualty of 16,448 due to aggressive attacks. Due to the abuse of Guerilla Camps, battleground attacks rendered useless and was ceased in order to maximise the protection of Lyran against enemy attacks. The protection also rendered useless, and Lyran was in a state of anarchy. Melchior used this opportunity to issue a full fledged attack on New Liberias forces by spending large sums of his remaining warchest on rebuilding infrastructure and Guerilla Camps. A large part of the roubles went to the Cydonian Guard which had partially been rebuilt. Due to the anarchy factor, the Cydonian Guard along with forces from the Pacifican Warmachine managed to throw New Liberia into anarchy, and overwhelm the foreign forces. Lyran lost in total of 407.693 infrastructure. Timeline July 2008 * 13th: Lyran founded by Melchior. * 14th: Melchior applies to become a member of the New Pacific Order. * 17th: The membership application is accepted by Darknecromance. Melchior is accepted into the New Pacific Order Academy. He passes the final exam of the New Pacific Order Academy with 93.67%. He passes within four hours of studying and writing the final paper, which is graded by Biff Cantrell, after being accepted into the academy. Biff Cantrell later becomes Melchiors mentor. Lyran becomes a member of the NPO Alpha Battalion. He also applies to become a member of the NPO Tech Corps and the Harbor Fund Aid Programme. * 21st: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the NPO-BDC War. * 22nd: Lyran is accepted into the Harbor Fund Aid Programme. * 23rd: Melchior, Rampage, Gandroff and Beavas forms the Shock Squadron with the help from NPO Battalion Alpha Lieutenant Deatvert. * 24th: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostilities in the NPO-BDC War. * 26th: Lyran is welcomed into the NPO Tech Corps as a Procurer. * 27th: Lyran enters the Beta Battalion of the Pacifican Warmachine. A widespread viral infection has spread among the populace. Due to economic reasoning, Melchior allows the outbreak to run its course. The two military branches Offensive Guard and Defensive Guard is established. * 28th: Melchior applies to become Scribe in the NPO Media Corps. August 2008 * 4th: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the CIS-1V War. * 12th: Melchior applies to become Spirit Guard in the Agency for Community Excellence of the New Pacific Order in the Diamonds department. The Cydonian Guard ceases hostilities in the CIS-1V War. * 14th: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the Reeducation of Devildogs. Melchior declares war on West of Eden. * 17th: Melchior is accepted into ACE as Spirit Guard. Melchior was also accepted as Scribe. * 22nd: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostilities in the Reeducation of Devildogs and the West of Eden dispute. * 23rd: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the War of the Coalition. * 27th: The Cydonian Guard ceases bombings of Mushroom Kingdom. Melchior actives new foreign trade policy. * 30th: Lyran is declared war upon by New Liberia and thrown into anarchy. * 31st: The Cydonian Guard withdraws from the War of the Coalition. The crops output has surged. Melchior ordered to destroy the crops in order to keep from flooding the market. The Cydonian Guard declares war on New Liberia. September 2008 * 4th: Walt Schmidt activates a trade circle, which Melchior joins. * 6th: Anarchy is prolonged. The riots are expected to last until the 9th September. Category:LyranCategory:Good Nation Pages